


Rocketman

by BiBitchBee



Series: Soulmate [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Asexual Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh-centric, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Patricia Blum Uris, Child Abuse, Eddie Kaspbrak Lost His Arm, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Lesbian Ben Hanscom, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Disability, Prosthetic Arm, Romantic Soulmates, Trans Ben Hanscom, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitchBee/pseuds/BiBitchBee
Summary: Everyone knows that your hair color turns your soulmate’s sexuality flag when you turn twenty. This makes the whole life-without-remembering easier for everyone.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Soulmate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Rocketman

When she turned twenty, Beverly was not sure what to expect. Everyone knew the story of soulmates, how the Greeks built a temple to both Iris and Aphrodite and the Godesses gifted the humans with the whole hair thing. She doesn't remember learning about this, but perhaps a friend had told her about it. But when you turn twenty, your hair turns to the colors of your soulmate's sexuality. It returns to your normal color after the first time you kiss past that point. It was 1996 now, and while she was excited to see her hair change, she wasn't expecting to be surprised like she was. She wakes up on February 13 with her normally red hair newly dyed into an ombre of the familiar lesbian flag. Her roommate, Kay, had gotten the same thing just two months ago. She ran her fingers through it as she looked in the mirror. _Well, I guess I'm not going on the date with Tom tomorrow._ She thought with a snort. This would take some getting used to.

Beverly's life was pretty easy, past the whole barely-remembering-her-childhood thing. Kay told her to get it checked, but it doesn't seem like a big deal. She has a few residual memories but pretty much she remembers when she moved to Florida with her Aunt Eileen and her wife at 15 and most things after that. Of course, there was also the dreams about people she had never seen before dying in very specific and gruesome situations that never went away. but, eh. After she turned twenty, she dated Kay for a little while they both figured out their sexualities and graduated from college. After the breakup, they opened a company together _Marsh-McCall Designs_ and they did pretty well for themselves. Before either of them knew it, they were winning awards and becoming a large, well-known, and sought-after brand. So much so that sometimes she would be stopped in the street and asked for a picture. She once had been approached by a teenager that shared the flag of her hair and thanked her for supporting their community. 

Kay met an actress in a fitting named Audra Phillips and the two dated and discovered they were soulmates. At thirty, seeing Kay's hair go back to its natural dark brown was almost unnerving. Beverly had entirely forgotten she used to be redheaded until Kay had shown her a photo of the two of them at college. "It almost looks like fire." Kay mused. Beverly had gotten a splitting headache at the words and had to go lay down. When Kay asked if she was alright later, she couldn't remember what had given her the headache. At thirty-five, Beverly founded a charity for the homeless LGBTQ+ youth. She dated a couple of girls, but her hair stayed strong in it's magical bullshit. She accepted herself as bisexual, though she didn't date guys because of the obvious. Of course, that all changed when she got the call.

-

Sitting around the table at the Jade of the Orient was like coming home. 

That sounds stupid, but she's drunk. It was comforting to see that only Stanley had his normal hair color. He told the story of how his hair turned a bisexual ombre for all of ten minutes before he kissed his then-girlfriend now-wife and it changed back. "Lucky bastard." Richie had said, throwing a napkin at him. Stan was an accountant in Georgia now, and a father of one. Wren was three and he spared no time before showing off pictures of her, because and Patty had a photoshoot for her third birthday just last month. Everyone gave him shit for that, but his beaming smile spoke for itself. She didn't ask about the way she dreamed of him in the bathtub, but he was wearing long sleeves and kept tugging them down at any opportunity. She made a mental note to ask him when they had a moment alone.

Eddie and Richie were wearing identical colors of gay, while Richie was more sheepish about it. Eddie was a mechanic in New York. At twenty, he had been kicked out of his mother's house and he started a mechanics shop. Richie was quite a famous comedian. He lived in Los Angeles and did stand-up and the occasional movie. He didn't write his shows, and most of his shows were just dick and gay jokes and (to quote Richie) "yeah, those the jokes I'd write anyway but y' know". He remembered more than the rest of them because while he had moved to Los Angeles straight out of high school, his parents had stayed here. He had come back into town two years ago for his father's funeral and thus had at least vague memories of living there.

Apparently, she'd met Bill a couple of years ago for a suit fitting and they hadn't remembered. He was a famous author with multiple awards winning horror books. He had yet to master the whole "endings" thing but he was getting there. He was the only one sporting the pansexual flag, quite sheepishly. He was currently trying to convince Mike into letting him buy him a car. Mike, whose hair is a bisexual matching Bella's, who stayed in Derry for the rest of them. He was an elementary school teacher and lived in this town for the rest of them. He had known that they would forget, somehow. Well, Bev being the first one to leave, she doesn't know if everyone put together the whole memory thing but apparently, they did. 

Bella changed the most. The biggest one being that she had fully transitioned during college, and was now going by Bella. She started an architecture firm based in Nebraska and lived in some giant mansion she designed with her golden doodle Theodosia, which she had gotten after seeing Hamilton in New York. Her hair was braided which only made the bisexual flag look stunning. She had been bodybuilding because she had lifted Eddie by accident during their hug and also she has muscles that make Beverly shiver. Though her mind was still fuzzy, she heard whispers that told her there was something big that would change everything. But for now, Bev just laughed loudly at Richie's stupid joke as she knocked back another beer.

-

They did it. They had defeated It. Right now, they were in Eddie's hospital room celebrating. They had wanted to go to the Barrens and be symbolic but they figured that the gaping hole where Eddie's arm should be, took the precedent. They had spun some tale about the collapsing building, but Eddie had his arm ripped off by the evil space clown. He would've gotten speared through but Stan and Beverly had both already seen this in their nightmares and _screamed_ at Eddie to move. It had been a little while now, and they were jumping to the playlist of 80's music Richie had put on. 

As the opening notes to the next song played, Richie grinned devilishly as everyone else groaned. "What the hell, Trashmouth?" Stan laughed, knocking him in the shoulder. Richie just shrugged and started to sing. The rest joined, dancing around and just generally having fun. "I'm still standing, better than I ever did! Looking like a true survivor! Feeling like a little kid!"

_My heart burns there too._

In a fit of memory, Bev stops in her tracks, turning to look at a laughing and dancing Bella. "You good Bev?" Eddie asked. Beverly just launched herself at Bella, kissing her full on the mouth with all she has. Richie and the others started wolf-whistling and laughing. When they pulled away, Bella's hair was the dirty brown that Beverly remembered. With a gasp, she pulled at the strands of her hair, and sure enough, it was the red that signified her life from so long ago.

"January Embers." Bella laughs and Bev snorts with her. "Sorry, that was... We can keep dancing." 

But because this was the time for it, apparently, Bill and Mike were kissing. Now Bev got to cheer with the others and watch as the two's hair turned back into their natural colors. Then Stan snorted and slapped Richie on the shoulder. "Now it's you two's turn."

Richie turned red. "Uh, wha-" But Eddie had already grabbed his face with his one remaining hand and kissed him. Again, Bev watched as Richie and Eddie's hair colors faded from colorful ombre to black and dark brown, respectively. 

Bill giggles. "Haha, Stan's g-got no one to kiss."

Stan rolled his eyes. "I will call my wife, shut the fuck up now Denbrough." Then he paused. "Fuck, wait, I have to go call my wife." They all laughed as he fumbled out of the room quickly. Soon enough, they were all singing again because what makes you more of a Loser than to find your soulmate and then keep singing the song that's on?

_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively: me erasing half their trauma because I just want them to be fucking happy 
> 
> also I know the title is the wrong song but I wanted a one word title so suck it


End file.
